quiddappfandomcom-20200213-history
Valiant
QUICK STATS The Valiant Channel is based on The Comic book company with the same name. The channel is licensed by DMG Entertainment and has an age rating of 12+. SPECIAL SETS Sets Before The Armor: Aric Of Dacia Harbinger Covers Part 4 Harbinger Covers Part 3 Artist Edition: Doug Braithwaite - Signed Artist Edition: Doug Braithwaite - Unsigned Harbinger Covers Part 2 Harbinger Covers Part 1 First Look: Harbinger Wars 2 Prelude Quotes Of The Valiant Universe - Part 3 Quantum And Woody! Puzzle Award Quantum And Woody! Puzzle Collector's Edition First Look: X-0 Manowar #14-Accelerate A Look Back: Ninjak Vs. The Valiant Universe Classic Valiant Stickers - Accelerate Holo Heroes: X-0 Manowar - Gorin Best Friend Blood hound Shadow Stickers-Accelerate A Look Back: Ninja-K Holo Heroes Shadowman - Rebound Quotes from the Valiant Universe: Valiant High Edition Shadowman First Look X-0 Manowar: Meet the Bounty Hunters Ancient Artifacts of the Valiant Universe Valiant-ine's Awards Valiant-ine's Day One Shot: Armstrong And The Vault Of Spirits Who is the Renegade? Holographic Valiant Football Team: First String Beyond Space, Beyond Time - Eternity Wrap-Up Ninja-K In Action Holo Heroes: Roku's Revenge Ninjak Vs. The Valiant Universe Harbinger Activations Quantum and Woody! Most Dangerous BOXELS: Delinquent Duos Holo Heroes: The Goat Goat Awards BOXELS: Stay Valiant First Look: Quantum + Woody! #1 Quantum & Woody: The Covers A Look Back First Look: Harbinger Wars 2 #0 KLANG History of Harada Lightning Cards Quotes of the Valiant Universe - Part 2 Ninjas Throughout Time Holo Heroes: Ninja-A Valiant 8-Bit First Look: Ninja-K #1 Spirits of the Valiant Universe First Look: Eternity #1 Valiant Hockey Valiant Icons NYCC Exclusive GOLD Valiant Pins NYCC Exclusive Valiant Pins Road to Eternity Faces of Flaco SIGNED Artist Edition: Lewis Larosa Artist Edition: Lewis Larosa First Look: Bloodshot Salvation Best Battles of Ninjak Renegade Powers Stickers Bloodsquirt Stickers The Valiant - Animated Valiant Anniversary Collection SIGNED Artist Edition: Stephen Segovia Artist Edition: Stephen Segovia Eternity Puzzle Set Animals of the Valiant Universe Family Matters Bloodshot Squad Aliens of the Valiant Universe Valiant Rugby League Creatures of the Deadside Battles of Britannia Harbinger Renegade Recap Quotes of the Valiant Universe SIGNED Artist Edition: Raul Alien and Patricia Martin Artist Edition: Raul Alien and Patricia Martin Secret Weapons #1 - First Look Secret Weapons Stickers Eternal Warrior-Throughout Time Monsters of the Valiant Universe History of Livewire Valiant Baseball Rapture Stickers Operation: Deadside X-0 Manowar Puzzle Set Valiant Universe Weapons Dreams of Faith Sticker History of the Geomancer Coming Attractions Divinity III: Power of Gods Britannia Origins Artist Edition: Tomás Giorello X-0 Manowar #2 - First Look The Adventures of The Immortal Brothers Savage Stickers The Delinquents Stalinverse Stickers X-0 Manowar Cover Gallery - Week 4 X-0 Vs. Everyone X-0 Manowar Cover Gallery - Week 3 X-0 Manowar Cover Gallery - Week 2 X-0 Manowar #1 - First Look X-0 Manowar Cover Gallery - Week 1 War Is Coming Weekly Release 3/01/2017 Artist Edition: Trevor Hairsine Weekly Release: 2/22/2017 First Look: Valiant High Valiant-ine's Day Valiant Xl Timewalker Double Trouble Ninjak vs Roku Shadow Seven Stickers Valiant High The World's Worst Superhero Team Generation Zero Stickers Valiant Holiday Stickers 12 Days of Valiant Valiant Holiday Collection Divinity Stickers First Look: Komandar Bloodshot Divinity II: Running Through Time Harbinger Renegade Cover Gallery History of Harada Best of Valiant - Collector's Edition Harbinger Renegades: Declassified Harbinger Wars First Look: Harbinger Renegade #2 Who Is The Renegade? Harbinger Forever Harbinger Renegades: Stickers Darque Awakening Valiant Meow Stickers! Divinity: Edge of Reality X-0 Manowar Heroes and Villains Valiant Heroes: Emojis! First Look: Bloodshot USA Bloodshot USA: Stickers Archer & Armstrong: The Odd Couple X-0 #50 AII-Stars Versus: XO-Manowar vs Ninjak! Shadowman: Fear, Blood, and Shadows First Look: Harbinger Renegades Harbinger Stickers First Day of Psiot School Rai: Welcome To New Japan Valiant Heroes Valiant Stickers: Starter Dr. Mirage: Beyond The Veil Red Base 2016 X-0 Manowar: Origins Bloodshot: The Nanites Made Me Do It Blue Base 2016 Faith: The Fangirl Commandments Green Base 2016 Yellow Base 2016 White Base 2016 Purple Base 2016: Starter Category:Channels Category:12+